


Unexpected Guest 3

by killerweasel



Series: Unexpected Guest [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Hastur doesn't like being in anyone's debt.
Series: Unexpected Guest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Unexpected Guest 3

Title: Unexpected Guest 3  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Hastur  
Word Count: 700  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Hastur doesn't like being in anyone's debt.

Five minutes after Crowley leaves the cottage to pick up Aziraphale's bakery order from the local village, the angel hears a knock at the door. He frowns, wondering if it was the little old woman from down the lane again. Her cat kept getting out and Aziraphale or Crowley would find it and bring it back. With a sigh, he puts a bookmark in the book he was reading, gets to his feet, and walks to the door.

"Sophia, did Princess Fluffybutt get out again?" Aziraphale's mouth snaps shut when Hastur smiles at him from the other side of the door. "Well, this is a surprise."

"I need to have a word with you." He steps through the door when Aziraphale motions him inside.

"Can I get you anything? Biscuits? Tea? Some cake?" The angel snaps his fingers, putting a little of everything on the coffee table by the couch. "What brings you back here?"

"I don't like being in anyone's debt." He holds his hand up as Aziraphale begins to protest. "I know technically it was Adam and not you who gave me Ligur back. But I never would have thought to seek out the boy. And you were nice to me. You let me sleep in your home. No one is that nice to me, not even Ligur."

"Did you get a new corporation?" Aziraphale tilts his head towards Hastur's new left arm.

The Duke of Hell actually looks a bit sheepish. "I tried to keep anyone from noticing, but Beelzebub mentioned it to Lucifer and I was called into his office for a surprise performance review. Hadn't had one in a couple thousand years. Forgot how unpleasant they are." He trails off for a moment, remembering the way it feels to have Lucifer invade his entire being from head to toe, peeling back layers of flesh, bone, and memories like the skin of an onion until everything has been exposed.

"The next thing I know, I'm on the floor in his office, trying to remember who I am and how to breathe, and what's going on, and then I realize I have both arms again. He restored it for me. Something about how he was proud of his son for creating someone out of something else while causing agony? I guess he didn't know how much power his son still had." He sees fear on Aziraphale's face. "Lucifer said not to worry. He's not going to take more notice of Adam than he already does."

"Oh, thank goodness." Aziraphale grabs another biscuit and eats it in two bites. "You said you had something for me?"

Hastur reaches into his coat and pulls out an ancient scroll. "Don't have the box this came in any longer or what was around it. It's old. Nicked it when I was damning a few souls in China back in the Thirteenth Century. I don't remember the artist's name. I know you like old books and..." He holds it out to Aziraphale. "Now we're even."

Aziraphale's eyes widen as he takes the scroll. He knows what's he's holding, knows the value of something like this, and can't help but do a little wiggle on the couch. A snap of his fingers clears the coffee table. He gently sets the scroll on the table and begins to unroll it.

The Chinese handscroll is decorated with horses in a field in front of a mountain. Each horse looks as if it could step off the paper and run free. Aziraphale studies the delicate art. He finally remembers to breathe and then gives Hastur a bright smile which would discorporate a lesser demon. "It's gorgeous!"

Hastur squirms under Aziraphale's smile. "It's yours now." He gets to his feet. "I need to go. Supposed to do some lurking with Ligur in a bit."

"Hastur." The demon pauses on his way to the door. "You are welcome here any time. My door is always open to you."

"Right." He steps out the door and vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

Aziraphale carefully rolls the scroll back up, hugs it to his chest, and then heads to his library. It will be a fantastic addition to his collection.


End file.
